Well filtration devices, such as well screen or slotted liner, are often difficult to place at a desired location in a well bore due to the presence of drill cuttings in the bore. In addition, those placement efforts which involve dragging or pushing such filtration devices through an uncased well bore can frequently result in partially clogging such filtration devices from the outside, thereby reducing both the production capabilities of the well and the useful life of the filtration device. Devices which provide for the removal of drill cuttings ease the spotting of well filtration devices and devices which provide for cleaning well filtration devices prior to placing a well into production are both desirable, especially if such operations can be accomplished in a single trip of pipe.